


Exhale

by SarahWritesThings



Category: NCIS
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Somalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: He's everybody's favourite confidant.
Relationships: Ziva David & Jimmy Palmer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more Jimmy content in the world.

It had started simply enough, an uncomfortable pricking on the back of her neck, making her jumpy and her patience wear thin. But as the day drew on, the prickles had morphed into a dead weight, causing her shoulders to ache and her chest to feel impossibly constricted.

Somewhere around 10pm she had snapped at Tim. He had called to her from across the room as he stepped off the elevator, something they all did at least six times a day, but something about the dim lighting and the near silence and his sudden, booming voice had made her jump our of her chair.

She hadn't even realized what was happening, or that she had practically been screaming at him, until she had backed into the dividing wall and heard the grumbling of a co-worker behind her, who was apparently on a call and didn't appreciate her antics.

When she turned to Tony, he had been staring at her with shocked, pitying awe, and Tim had looked just as confused and confused as if she had shot him without warning.

So she had sprinted for the staircase, throwing her apologies over her shoulder as she rounded her desk, and tears streaming down her cheeks before she reached for the cold metal door handle. She leaned against the concrete wall, trying to pull herself together, before realizing that it had been hopeless from the moment she woke up that morning. Or maybe from when she went to bed the night before? There was no way to be sure.

After two minutes of smacking her head against the wall, she forced herself to keep moving, knowing full well that Tony and Tim would come looking for her soon, and found herself headed for Autopsy.

It had been an unexpected development, becoming so attached to Autopsy in the months since Somalia. Of course, Ducky was the only one who knew the full extent of what she had endured during her capture. So when she became plagued with memory-fueled nightmares, she had wandered into Autopsy in the middle of the night and found Ducky working on paperwork.

But this particular night, her angel was missing.

Instead, Jimmy was sat at the desk, leaning over some paperwork, just like Ducky had been months before. He looked up when she entered.

"Hi Ziva! Burning the midnight oil too?"

"Where is Ducky?" She asked, trying not to sound too overwhelmed, but obviously failing.

"He left about 20 minutes ago... is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. I just wanted to talk to him."

He rose slightly from his chair. "Is it about the case? Because I can get you any information you need."

"Uh no, it is not about the case. It is...personal."

"Ah...okay."

Ziva shoved her hands into her pockets, clenching her fists and driving her nails into her palms. She headed for the door, feeling stupid for coming down here in the first place.

"I will let you get back to work then..."

"Ziva?"

She turned back, trying to blink the new wave of tears away.

"I know it's not the same, I mean..." he fiddled with a pen slightly, "Doctor Mallard is so wonderful, but we're all here for you. If you want someone to listen, or just some company. We all love you."

"Thank you, Jimmy."

He gave her a pleasant little smile, then turned back to his work.

She stayed still, trying to fight back the torturous thoughts spinning through her head. She tried to breathe, but felt her throat tighten painfully and she choked on her words.

"I think I am going to go get some french fries, before continuing my work. Would you like to join me?"

This time, Jimmy grinned at her, looking like a child who opened a present. "I'd love to! Give me two minutes to finish this thought."

And Ziva felt herself exhale.

**Author's Note:**

> me: has 16 WIPs that are almost finished  
> also me: writes an entirely new things instead  
> I regret nothing


End file.
